


So Close But So Far Away

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: Best Way To Cure a Hangover [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, sex in an alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Ariadne takes care of Yusuf in the alley.





	So Close But So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Kink Bingo square "outdoor sex".

Ariadne stopped Yusuf when she felt they were far enough out of sight. It was starting to get dark outside, giving them a bit of cover. 

 

Yusuf gasped as Ariadne shoved him against the brick wall and stroked him through his trousers. A thrill shot through him as he glanced at the busy street not a hundred feet away. 

 

Ariadne grinned as she unzipped his fly, pulling his uncut cock out. He loved the contrast of her pale, delicate fingers against his skin. She bit her lip as she brushed her other hand over his soft belly, scratching her nails through the hair there. He had once offered to shave his chest for her and she had refused to speak to him for an hour saying she never wanted to hear that talk again. 

 

Yusuf’s head fell back against the wall as she pressed against his side, her fingertips slipping around his glans, gathering the precome there. He could feel her nipples grow hard against his arm. He couldn’t resist creeping an hand up her thigh, finding her still wet for him. 

 

He was delighted when he heard her gasp softly, her teeth sinking into his shoulder. When she moved her hand, gripping him perfectly from base to tip, he knew why he was in love with her. 

 

“You like that?” she asked, her other hand moved to press his fingers against her. 

 

Yusuf nodded, thrusting through her fingers on her next down stroke, his nerves on fire. 

 

“Keep being so damn charming and maybe one day I’ll let you fuck me,” Ariadne purred, pressing two of Yusuf’s fingers inside her, grinding herself against his palm. 

 

Yusuf groaned, burying his nose in her hair, breathing in her sent. He knew Ariadne’s distaste towards giving up control and being penetrated, the thought that she would do that for him made his dick twitch in her hand. 

 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? Maybe I’ll be on top? Or maybe I’ll let you take me from behind? Not tonight, though. Tonight I’m going to get Arty out and fuck you.” Her voice was full of mischief as she sped up her strokes. 

 

Yusuf was panting, his legs feeling like jelly as she told him her plans for him. He had seen “Arty” before, but she hadn’t used it on him yet. The idea set him on fire. He couldn’t take much more before he came. 

 

“I bet you will be so good for me. Take my dick and love every second of it.” 

 

Yusuf shouted as he came over Ariadne’s hand. He felt like she was drawing the very life out of him. Pleasure spread from the tips of his toes, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. He slumped against the wall, Ariadne still using his hand between her legs. 

 

He keened as she dug her nails into the back of his hand, her walls clenching around his fingers as she gasped his name. He watched in wonder, asking himself how he ever got this lucky. 

 

Yusuf slowly took his hand back, sucking her taste from each finger before fixing his trousers. The effects of the pills was starting to dull but they were both enjoying each other far too much to stop the evening now. 

 

Ariadne smoothed her skirt down, sending a glance back at the street. She linked their arms, leading them towards his car. 

 

    Yusuf really hoped she followed through with her promise.  


End file.
